MWP&P -Magical Purveyors
by Jume
Summary: Ah, another old-school fic. We find out how James really met Lily and why Peter isn't so bad. I decided to bump up the rating after a re-read.
1. The Beginning and Ride(you love my title...

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Magical Purveryors: _ THE BEGINNING_

Lily Evans was a pretty girl, prettier than most, James had never thought that he'd have a crush when he was eleven, but that goes to show what he knew. Remus knew better. Remus knew that James would fall for Lily the moment they met. 

It was 10:20, and Remus had walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He remembered what his mother had told him about this particular barrier.

'Remus, you must go through the wall without fear. If you are afraid, the wall will reject you, and you will never go to Hogwarts because you were afraid of a wall. Do you want that to happen?' His mother had always encouraged him to be brave, especially at certain times of the month. At those times of the month, Remus could hardly be brave, he couldn't be afraid, he was just too tormented to have any strong feelings other than anger or pain. Remus was a werewolf, and his transformation during the full moon was often too much for his eleven year old mind. He reached inside his owl's cage before he remembered that she bit to stroke his pretty, mean, brown, gray owl. He had laid awake at night listening to her hoot and wondering why she was called "gray". The owl bit him.

"Ow!" Remus was brought back to earth and remembered his task: being brave so the wall would let him go to Hogwarts. He saw a pretty red-haired girl being lead around by a pair of obviously muggle parents. A tall, thin, blonde girl was cautiously following. She walked up beside him and stared at the barrier.

"Er, hello." Remus said.

"Hi." She seemed a bit distracted. He noticed that her parents had left.

"I'm Remus, and you?"

"Lily, Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you. You do know how to get through the wall?"

"Not exactly," she said.

"Just follow me, and don't be afraid." Remus gathered his courage and walked up to the wall and through it. Lily followed behind him. Around them was an assortment of chilren, parents, cats, and other miscellenia. The scarlet train was a few feet before them, and they were cut off from it by a tall signpost that read, "Platform Nine and Three~Quarters. Remus walked up to the train and started to drag his bags and trunk with him. In all, he had five muzzles, a leash, and a chain rope, all for the other students peace. His father had spoken with Headmaster Dumbledore and had set up a room for his, ahem, "transfigurement". Lily had watched him and tried to copy his movements, but his superhuman strength sort of made that a bit impossible. She couldn't lift her trunk one inch.

"Need help?" Remus had gotten his bag to the first compartment and was resting a bit.

"Yes, if you don't mind, that is."

"No problem." Remus got out again and walked over to her. He tried to lift her trunk and got it all of one foot before it fell to the ground.

"What on earth do you have in there?" He asked.

She shrugged and said, "Uh, a few mischievious items."

"It seems more like a thousand."

"I think that's about right. Mum and Dad set me free in Diagon Alley, and I couldn't resist." Remus motioned for her to help him lift and they got it to the doorway where it stuck. The conductor helped them out and they got it in the compartment Remus had left his. A few minutes later, a pair of male brunettes walked in. They were talking quietly to themselves, but one Remus recognized.

"Oy! Sirius!"

"What? Oh, Remus! You've been holding out on me." Sirius looked at Lily admiringly. "She's pretty."

"I'm not a inanimate object you know!" Lily said while she punched Sirius in the nose. The blood flowed freely as she said, "I have feelings too".

"That you do," the other boy said. Lily apparently felt too angry at Sirius to stay so she left, and her offender introduced the other boy to Remus.

"Hey, Remie, this is James. We met outside of the barrier."

"You two know each other? I thought I was your first, friend that is." James was pretending to be insulted. "That girl was pretty, what was her name?"

"Lily." The three boys sat around talking waiting to the train to finish loading, and in walked a thin boy. 

"Hi," he began nervously," I'm Peter and I'm a first year. Who are you?"

"We are seventh years." Sirius said ungrinningly. "And we are particularly fond of beating up first years."

"Uh, just kidding, I'm really a second year." The boy said, even more nervously. "Wait, I've never seen a seventeen-year-old that was so short. I bet you're really first years."

"You're right." James said. Then he ducked from Sirius' punch and went to find that girl, Lily.

Remus liked Peter. He was nice, if not a bit ungainly. He seemed adept at the simple spells they practiced, but he didn't preform them with much confidence. Sirius didn't like him very well, but the kid Remus knew from primary school was still friendly to him, if not a bit of a trickster.

'Like Lily,' he thought, remembering the stuff she said had been in her trunk. Soon the train started off, and by then there was a number of girls surrounding Siriues. Most of them were first and second years filled by puppy-love, but a few seemed big and intimidating enough to be fourth and fifth years.

"A little help here, old friend?" Sirius was beginning to look unworthy of this trial. So Remus snuck to Sirius' trunk and pulled out a few fireworks. Walking casually around to Peter he slipped him some. They tapped a bunch with their new wands, and they threw the sparking fireworks at the mobbing girls. The fireworks exploded, but they didn't seemed fased. When it sunk in that their preciously curled hair was on fire they ran screaming from the compartment.

"Thanks, guys. They were being a bit too much for even me."

"Amazing, **the** Sirius Black is in over his head, and out of his league." Remus liked to be sarcastic when it was Sirius he was mentioning. The train had been traveling for about thirty minutes when the food cart came in.

"Hello, boys. Do you want anything from the cart?"

"Hmm, a chocolate frog carton, some gum, ice mice, and jelly beans." Remus **was** hungry.

"That's five Sickles." Remus handed over the money while Peter decided what to get. The train steamed on, and rain began to fall. Remus soon fell asleep looking at his Chocolate frog card which read; Agrippa: the one who created and first mastered the Polyjuice Potion. Although he was a poor brewer, he is famous for his discovery of a potion that will hourly transform one being into another. He completed his task with the first class Potions Mistress, Severlina Snape. 

Disclaimer- I came up with the idea for the Chocolate frog card about Agrippa(see The Trio), but everything else is Joanne Kathleen Rowling's:)


	2. The Ride(continued)

James couldn't find Lily. He thought she'd be in the farthest compartment, but she wasn't. He gave up and came back. When Remus woke up, and James told his story, Remus knew she'd be in the next compartment waiting for them.

--

"I really think she's just in the next compartment over. Just walk over there and get her."

"I know she's not there. If you think she's in there then you go and get her."

"Okay." Remus walked off into the next compartment and returned with Lily in tow.

"Thanks," Lily whispered to Remus. 

"Well, gentlemen, here she is, the incredible Lily Evans!" Lily threw a weak punch at him. "Just kidding." She punched him hard." Okay, you make your entrance speech."

"I, the amazing Lily Evans, will dazzle your eyes with incrediable magic tricks. I need a helper." She pointed at Sirius," How about you young man? Well you help me?"

"Sure," Sirius grinned.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily had been practicing that when she was gone. A third year named Danielle had taught her that.

"What did you do? Knock him out?" Remus gogled. 

"Not exactly... Hit him, he can't hit back, yet." Lily hit Sirius again for all of the embarassment she still felt.

"Just might be a good idea." Remus looked at the look of horror in Sirius' eyes; he knew that Remus was a werewolf and stronger than most eleven-year-olds. "Don't worry old buddy, I'm not going to hit you, hard." Remus sat down and finished his chocolate frogs. "Want one?" he teased Sirius holding a chocolate frog just in front of his nose.

"Remus..." James was frowning.

"Sorry your majesty." Just then a third year girl walked in and took the hex off of Sirius. This, Remus supposed, was Danielle.

"Lily, I thought you weren't going to use this spell." She turned to a blushing Lily.

"He deserved it."

"Why you little... cute chick." Lily hit him again and saw where a lump was forming on his head from her second punch.

"You insufferable little git!" Remus saw the fight that was forming and took Sirius away leaving Lily and James alone.

"So... do you have any brothers or sisters?"... Lily and James had already struck up conversation.

***

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

"For what?"

"For saving you from Lily.

"Oh, that darlin', Remus buddy, I don't think you'll be in the business long." Sirius looked about quickly. "When is the next full moon?"

"In about three days."

"Not much time, eh?"

"Could be worse, I could miss out on the first night and have no idea where the dormitory is.

"True..." The train had finally come to Hogwarts, they left their stuff and walked down to the lake. A young looking giant was waiting there for them.

"Firs' years, over here! C'mon firs' years!" The giant looked at Remus curiously. "Hello, and you'd be?"

"Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you, er,"

"Call me Hagrid. Now ever'un' get to a boat, four to each." Soon the fleet of boats reached the castle. Remus was with Sirius(obviously), a greasy haired kid, and a very blonde boy.

"Hi, I'm Severus. What are your names?"

"I'm Remus, and this is Sirius. Nice to meet you. What house do you want to be in?" The blonde boy and Severus spoke up at the same time, "Slyther"..."claw."

"Um, could you say that again?" Sirius asked.

"Ravenclaw."

"I, _the_ Lucuis August Malfoy, want to be a memeber of the exclusive house of Slytherin, founded by the one and only, Salazar Slytherin, of whom I am a nearly direct decendant."

"I suppose Slytherin wouldn't be bad, but I feel Ravenclaw is better." The boats had pulled up to the edge of the lake, and everyone had started to get out.

Dislaimey- ooh, Sevvi wants to be Ravenclaw! Sorry Ms. Rowling, I mean no copyright infringment, but I think it's cute changing personalities that you haven't backed up:->


	3. The Sorting(aren't I creative?)

Remus had noticed when Danielle was in their compartment, she had barely noticed Sirius other than the fact that she took a curse off of him. How odd. Sirius was losing his touch.

*** 

The boats had reached the castle, and everyone was getting out. By the time that they'd walked up to the front door(which was very massive, and had nice purple stained glass windows). A dark haired woman with her hair curled around her head was there. She motioned sweetly for them to come in and began to talk to them.

"Hello, dear first years, I am going to be your Tranfiguration teacher, Professor Ethack. My first name is Kathy, and I'll leave you to ponder over the connection." She smiled again. "You ," she pointed to Sirius," young man in the baseball cap, please run down the hall and fetch the lady who is cleaning. I dare say she'll want to watch the ceremony." Sirius ran down the hall and found a severe looking woman with raven hair and square septacles.

He walked up to her and said, "Ma'am, Professor Ethack wants you to come and watch the ceremony. Erm, what ceremony does she mean anyway?"

"You mean you don't know? Well, very soon you and your friends are going to be sorted by a hat."

"A hat?"

"Yes, now come along." By now the woman was half-way down the hallway.

"Fine, you old hag," Sirius muttered.

"I heard that!" What ears this woman has..... Sirius rejoined his friends quickly, and they were standing in line waiting. Professor Ethack came up and motioned for them to follow her.

"Nothing to worry ducks, you're just going to try on a hat; don't listen to what other people have told you if different." She walked through a tall doorway that was covered in astrological signs and led them up to a platform. When she noticed that a young boy with crutches was struggling in vain to get up the steps she went back to help him.

"Oh, duck, are you okay?"

"I don't know exactly. My mum said that I had gotten some Muggle disease that she didn't know how to cure, so my dad made me a pair of crutches so I could get around.

"You poor dear; there's one in every year. I keep telling Dumbledore to have a ramp built, but he has more pressing issues I'm afraid. Would you like some help getting up?"

"Yes, please Professor." Professor Ethack picked up the small eleven year old and set him on the platform. "Wow, golly, thanks Professor!"

"That's okay, now go get in line quickly now." The boy made his way to the back of the line and waited patiently.

Professor Ethack walked up to the front where a three-legged stool sat and had the lady that Sirius had went after to place a ragged looking hat on it. She thanked the woman and then preformed a charm to inhance her voice. 

"Hello, students, the sorting ceremony is about to be underway. When I call your name, please come up here. That is, we'll start after this marvelous hat finishes its song." Everyone clapped.

"I might look like a normal hat,

That your parents might wear to work...

But I am no normal hat and that is that.

I'll sort you into Hufflepuff,

But you'll hate change,

I'd sort you into Ravenclaw,

But you'll need brains,

I may sort you into Gryffindor,

But are you brave enough?

I could sort you into Slytherin,

But only if you're of the right stuff...

So let me talk to you,

And hold an interview,

So I'll sort you true!" Everyone cheered again.

"Aaron, Felicity...." She was in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors cheered. "Aaron, Mack" He, Felicity's twin, was in Ravenclaw. Cheers came from the Ravcenclaws. "Aaron, Jack." He was a Gryffindor, just as his cousin Felicity was. Even more cheers came from Gryffindor. "Black, Sirius." 

'Hello, Sirius.' A little voice in his ear said. 'I hope that Minerva wasn't too harsh on you.' Sirius listened to the voice which was obviously coming from the hat. 'I hope you will like being in "Gryffindor."' The people at Gryffindor's table seemed wild with happiness.

"Carroway, Elizabeth." She was the first new Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs clapped and cheered in unison, never breaking the beat. "Doe, Jane... Evans, Lily." Lily walked up to put the hat on her head. Almost immediately, it began to speak. 

'Hello Lily, how are you? Do you think that you can make it in this school?' Lily nodded to herself. ' Ah, you're self-confidant; that's good. You'll need self-confidance in "Gryffindor!" the Gryffindors cheered. They had gotten four new students already, and Slytherin had gotten one.

"Hartwold, Harold" The Hufflepuffs cheered, again, in unison. "Gretta, Gereldine... Kafhop, Ian. "More cheers from Gryffindor, and a cheer from Ravenclaw, though not respectively. "Lane, Rose." Another Slytherin. Perhaps Gryffindor wouldn't get any more students... "Malfoy, Lucuis." As soon as the hat was on his head, it roared "Slytherin" and tried to wriggle away. Everyone started to laugh half-heartedly at this; Lucuis glared at them. 

"Students, calm yourselves," a man with a long silvery beard said. He was wearing half-moon spectacles, and Remus recognised him as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. "Carry on, Kathy." 

"Lupin, Remus." Remus went up to the hat and sat as the others did. The hat spoke. 

'Hark, Remus. You have been cursed, but your friends in "Gryffindor,"'the hat spoke hurriedly, and everyone thought that Remus was confused.'will help you...' The Gryffindors who had not been in Remus' compartment cheered somberly. 

Pettigrew, Peter." Peter walked up to the Sorting Hat, and he buried his head in it. It was silent for a while, but then it began to whisper to him. 'Greetings, Peter. I trust all is well. I suppose you know of the dark magic that is arising? You don't? Well, that's too bad as your life has been planned out, and your course chosen. If I were to sort you into Slytherin as you rightfully ought to be, I would be destroyed, and then where'd I be? The school'd be at a loss. You don't want to do that do you? Good, now try not to overshine the 

"Gryffindors!"' Hardly anyone but Lily and Remus noticed that the hat said Gryffindors.

"Potter, James." James walked up to the sorting hat nonchalantly. This was simple as pi. He had attended a Muggle summer school class and learned a bit of mathematics. The hat was on his head. 

'James Potter. How nice to meet you. Your friend had his life mapped out just like yours is, but for a very different reason. You will be very powerful, but you know how to control it, so better be in 

"Gryffindor!"' James overtook Peter who was walking slowly, and they both walked dazed to their seats. 

"You okay James?" Lily asked. "And you Peter?"

"I'm fine," they said together. 

"Quagmire, Peter." The hat proclaimed the second Peter of their year a Slytherin. "Snape, Severus." Severus went up to the hat. 

'Hope I'm in Ravenclaw!' He thought to himself wildly. 

'Ahoy, Severus. Gack! You're the third one for whom I cannot control their sorting.' 

'I wonder who the others are...' Severus thought. 

' Never you mind, but you simply must be in Ravenclaw, but it is against the wishes of those higher than I. I'm afraid you have to be in Slytherin.' 

"Slytherin." The hat called out wistfully. Again no one noticed the hat's emotions. (Pity, that might come in useful for them. Oh wait, it won't, or will it? I forgot. On with the sorting!Oh, wait it's over:p)By then everyone had been sorted with there being seven Gryffindors, four Slytherins, two Hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws. The hat was taken up and anyone nearby could swear that they heard it starting to hum a tune. Obviously practicing for the next sorting. Ian was sitting next to James and Sirius, and they were carrying on a conversation about the pros and cons of dung-bombs when Albus Dumbledore stepped up. 

"Hello, students. Another year, another class. I welcome you all! I wish that you would stay away from the forest"--the first years leaned in to listen--"there have been accidents there, and it's for your safety that I impose upon you to stay away from it." Many first years began making plans on how to enter this "Almost Forbidden Forest". "Another thing, we are having an interschool Quidditch match for the first time in many years; all players who wish to try out for their house team contact Madam McGonagall. We have remodeled the Hospital Wing, and it is now in the upper east corridor. Now attending you is Madam Pomfrey, who is replacing Sir Conningham. She is fresh out of college, so treat her nicely. Other than that, have a terrific term and now... eat." Food appeared upon their plates, and everyone started eating. 

After all was quiet and still, the Prefects started to awaken the students and hustle them to their dormitories. One such prefect was Jonathan Smith. He made sure everyone was awake, then he lead all of the Gryffindors to their dormitories. Upon arriving, he informed the first years (and older students) that the password was "Go Gryffindor". The portrait(curiously enough of a fat lady in a pink dress, who would have never been on a house team of any kind)swung open. The tired boys and girls then swarmed the stairwells in their attempt to get to their beds and sleep. 

*** 

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Harry Potter associetated characters(J.K.Rowling does), and I don't own Family Guy. I hate FOX/whoever-made-up-the-show because they took it off of the air. It was one of my favorite programs. Anyways, don't touch Ian, Gereldine, Professor Kathy Ethack(you mean you don't get the joke?), Felicity, Mack, and Jack Aaron, Elizabeth, or Harold; I still need them for the story:) Peter Quagmire is from Family Guy; the names of two of Quahog's residents. Rose Lane is Laura Elizabeth Ingall(sp?) Wilder's daughter. She died in 1960 I think. It may've been 1980. I think Jane Doe belongs to the FBI; she and her husband John. I'll give a prize to whomever can figure out the connection between Ethack and Kathy:)


End file.
